The Mender Of My Broken Heart
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: One-shot. her heart was broken. No mender could fix it back. Except for him. He was the one she was waiting for. Minamisawa X OC. rated T for kissing, cursing and mild violence. WARNING: Character OOCness. Read and enjoy!


**Hiya, minna. It's me, Haru-chan. I decided to write a new one-shot. I've also noticed that I've been obsessed with Minamisawa Atsushi lately, thanks to Hinano Kinsuke's story, 'Paradox'. So I decided to try and pair him with my OC. *prays* I hope this doesn't fail.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! or any of the characters. I only own Mizashi Haruka.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

_**Minamisawa X OC**_

_**The Mender Of My Broken Heart**_

Haruka walked to the school, ready for another day of humiliation. Going to school was never a thing she loved. Especially when students made fun of her. Why, you ask? It's simple. Her appearance was the problem!

She was a 15-year old girl, fairly tall with long white hair. She had a boyish appearance, thanks to her muscular frame and flat chest. Her eyes were mismatched, the right one being blue, the left one being both bright red and bright yellow. Not to mention the scar across the left eye.

To her dismay,a rumor spread around the school that she is acting weak so people would sympathize with her, as well as that she was a witch. Though it was highly unbelievable, unfortunately, most students believed that. And it made her life worse.

as she made her way to her class, she passed by some girls. They began whispering, some of them didn't even bother to keep their voices down, and Haruka heard them perfectly. Tears began to form in her eyes as their words reached her ears.

"That girl thinks she owns everything! I hate her!" One girl whispered.

"Just the thought of her disgusts me...tricking people like that.."

"Yeah...No wonder everyone hates her...that witch .." Another said.

"Good thing she is a third year student...I wish she would leave the school.." A third girl whispered. The harsh words stabbed Haruka's heart, leaving deep wounds scarring her fragile soul. Wiping her tears quickly, she made her way to the class without looking around.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Minamisawa sat at his desk, playing with his pencil. For some reason, the class was empty. Not even Sangoku, who is usually found at school early, was present. With a sigh, Minamisawa ran a finger through his purple hair before resting his head on the desk. He was almost off tho the dream world when he heard some footsteps. He lifted his head and fixed his eyes on the newcomer. The girl, Haruka, didn't notice it. She went straight to her seat and sat down, before staring out of the window.

_'Why is she always like that?' _Minamisawa thought, his eyes still fixed on her. He was about to go and talk to her, but a voice called his name. He cursed inwardly and turned around.

"Yo, Minamisawa!" His team mate, Kurumada, greeted. Minamisawa rolled his eyes and sat down again. Kurumada's expression changed into a confused one. "What's wrong, Minamisawa?" He asked. Minamisawa just waved his hand dismissively. Kurumada shrugged and sat down in his seat. Sangoku and Amagi walked into the classroom, and they were in the midst of a chat about soccer practice. Then, a girl with long curly blond hair pushed them aside and made her way to Minamisawa's desk. She had deep blue gorgeous eyes and a curvy fair complexion. Minamisawa turned to look at her, not caring about the flock of girls that had flooded the class after that girl walked in.

"What is it, Riki?" Minamisawa said in a 'I don't care a f**k' tone. Riki blushed deeply, twirling a lock of her golden hair. Haruka glanced at Riki. She was one of the most popular girls in school. She was beautiful. Her body was perfect. there was no doubt she was one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Haruka sighed and looked down. She knew the reason why Riki was here. She laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes, preventing her tears from falling.

"Minamisawa-senpai..." Riki began. "I wanted to tell you that...I-I-I ..I really like you, senpai.." Minamisawa blinked twice before going back to playing with his pencil. Riki waited for his answer.

"Go bother someone else, Riki..." he said. Gasps were heard from the girls, including Riki. Her blue eyes were wide with shock. Tears fell down her face as she ran out of the class, with her cronies following her. One girl shot a glare in Haruka's direction before leaving. Minamisawa sighed as the bell rang. The student walked to their seats and soon, the teacher walked in as well. Haruka decided to focus on the lesson, shaking away the thoughts which resulted from that glare.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Haruka packed her things and left the classroom, trying not to attract any attention. She walked out of the building but instead of heading back home, she went to the area behind the building. she searched around until she found a wooden box. Three kittens were there. As soon as they saw Haruka, they jumped out of the box and went to her. She played with the kittens, a genuine smile drawn on her pale lips. Little did she know that she was watched by a certain purple-haired boy. Minamisawa was about to approach her, but he hid again when he saw Riki and some of her friends walking to Haruka.

"Hey, ugly! Playing with those dirty animals like everyday?" Riki said. Haruka stood up and backed away, the kittens ran back to the wooden box. Another girl, one with short dark blue hair, grabbed Haruka by the arm. Haruka tried to pull away, but her condition was not allowing her to.

"Tell us! what did you do to Minamisawa-senpai back there?!" She asked, throwing Haruka to the ground. As Haruka fell, a small white box fell from her pocket.

"I d-didn't do anything...I swear.." Haruka stammered. Riki growled angrily before slapping Haruka right across the cheek. Once again, tears formed in Haruka's eyes. Riki spoke again.

"Liar! I know you did something! He wouldn't have rejected me!" She yelled. "You made him fall for you, you little imp!" Then, she was about to hit Haruka again, but she spotted the white box that fell from Haruka's pocket. She picked it up, smirking like a maniac. "What do we have here...?"

"T-that's...my...medicine.." Haruka said weakly. "Give...i-it..back.." Riki looked at Haruka for a second, then she threw the box away before turning to Haruka.

"Oops...I'm sorry. It fell from my hands...Go search for it. We will be going now." With that, the girls fled the scene, leaving Haruka to struggle with the pain in her chest. It was getting too painful that she couldn't take it. It began raining, and Haruka was doing her best to find the box. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she felt her chest tighten. Why did it have to be her? Why was life so cruel to her? her vision became blurry, and she fell to the ground. All she could make out was that some footsteps were approaching her.

"Mizashi! Mizashi, speak to me!" A voice said. She opened her eyes slowly to look at her savior.

"M-Minamisawa-san...?" She whispered. Her body felt so drained, she couldn't move. Minamisawa opened the small box in his hands, taking on of the pills and putting it in Haruka's mouth. The girl slowly swallowed the pill. her breathing was heavy and her heartbeat was slowing down. Minamisawa panicked. he never expected to be put in such a situation. The girl was almost dying and he couldn't to anything. He just hugged Haruka, letting her head rest on his chest. Moment passed in silence. Soon enough, Haruka's breathing was back to normal. Minamisawa sighed in relief, happy that she was okay. Haruka opened her eyes again, staring into Minamisawa's worried ones.

"Thank Goodness! I thought you were going to die..." The purple-haired boy said, planing a gentle kiss on Haruka's forehead. Haruka managed to find the strength and smile mockingly.

"I thought the only thing you cared about was flipping your hair.." She said. Minamisawa rolled his eyes. Then he got up with Haruka leaning on him. eventually, they lost balance and fell to the ground, with Haruka on top of Minamisawa. A blush crept on Haruka's cheeks as she tried to get up, but Minamisawa pulled her close.

"Mizashi...I wanted to tell you something..." Minamisawa whispered in a deep voice, making Haruka blush even more. "I think...I like you...No...I love you..." He finished. Haruka's heartbeat increased on hearing those words. In the same time, she was surprised as well. How did he love her? No one did...no one does... and ...no one will ever do. That's a fact.

"Minamisawa...Are you su-" Her statement was never completed. Minamisawa pressed his lips against hers in a slow, passionate kiss. Haruka froze for a moment, trying to process what was happening. Soon, her body unfroze and responded to the kiss, returning the gesture with a matching one. Minamisawa ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. Haruka moaned and let his tongue in, enjoying the feeling of his hot tongue caressing her cold cavern. Moments later, the two lovers ran out of air. Much to Minamisawa's dismay, they pulled away from each other, panting heavily. Haruka laid her head on Minamisawa's shoulder as the other hugged her tightly.

"I love you too...Minamisawa..." Haruka said. Then she remembered something. "But what will the other students think? They would just say that I bewitched you..." She looked down. "What will Riki do to me...?"

"Mizashi...No one will ever hurt you...And if they ever break you down, I'll be the one to mend your heart..." With that, he kisses her again, cupping her face gently. Haruka closed her eyes and kissed back, a feeling of warmth running through her cold body. He was her savior... The only one who was able to love her...

_The mender of her broken heart..._

* * *

**Damn. This thing is screwed up! I wonder if someone liked it. It was an attempt to act like a real writer, but it seemed like I fail as one...Oh well!**

**Special thanks to Hinano-kun for inspiring me by her story. I really thank her for that. If it wasn't for her story, this idea would have never crossed my mind. **

**Sorry if it's a little bit rushed...being planned and written in 30 minutes. :P **

**Leave a review, minna. I hope you liked it. and I know, Minamisawa was totally OOC. I've tried my best. Please leave a review and tell what you thought of it! I need to know!**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
